Josie's New School
by SailorWednesdayMercury
Summary: When Josie McCoy goes to her new school and meets Valerie Brown & Melody Valentine, what will happen next? Read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. First Day Of School Part 1

** Disclaimer: I don't own Josie And The Pussycats, Josie And The Pussycats is a copyright of Hanna Barbera.**

** First Day Of School Part 1 **

** It was but one week after Josie McCoy had met the Cabot twins, Alexandra &amp; Alexander, that she was getting ready for her first day at her new school.**

** Josie's father, Joshua was doing his daughter's hair for her first day of kindergarten at her new school.**

** Just then, the school bus arrived at the McCoy residence.**

** "There's my bus, Daddy," Josie said. "I'm going to school now!"**

** "Have a good first day of school, Josie Sweetie!" Joshua called.**

** Josie picked up her blue lunchbox, "I will, Daddy!" she called back.**

** On the bus that morning, Alexander saw Josie boarding.**

** Alexander had his orange lunchbox in his hands and Alexandra had her red lunchbox in her hands.**

** Alexandra saw the twins' 6-year-old classmate, Alan Mayberry.**

** Alan was looking for a seat on the bus.**

** "Say, Brother Dear?" Alexandra asked Alexander.**

** Alexander turned to Alexandra, "What is it?" he asked her.**


	2. First Day Of School Part 2

**First Day Of School Part 2**

**"Shouldn't you be sitting with your **_**girlfriend**_**, Josie?" Alexandra asked Alexander snidely.**

**Alexander glared at his sister, "Josie is just a friend, Alexandra." he said.**

**"A friend," Alexandra said to Alexander. "that just so happens to be a **_**girl**_**."**

**"Stop it, Alexandra!" Alexander snapped angrily.**

**Alexander crossed his arms angrily.**

**Alan was still looking for a place to sit.**

**"Move it, Alexander," Alexandra ordered. "now."**

**Alexander stood up, "Okay, okay!" he shouted.**

**As he walked over to sit next to Josie, Alexander passed Alan.**

**"Alan Dear," Alexandra called out. "sit over here next to me!"**

**Alan groaned irritably, "Okay, Alexandra." he sighed.**

**Alan then sat down next to Alexandra.**

**Back with Josie, Alexander walked up to her, "May I sit down here with you?" he asked.**

**"Of course you may." Josie said to Alexander.**

**Alexander sat down by Josie and buckled his safety belt, "Together again." he said.**

**Josie buckled up as well, "Just like when we met at the park behind my house." she told Alexander sweetly.**

**Once at Bakerstreet Elementary, Josie was trying to find her way to her kindergarten classroom.**

**When all of a sudden, a blonde haired girl and a dark complected girl Josie's own age walked up to her.**

**"Hi," the dark complected girl said to Josie in a friendly manner. "you must me new around these parts."**

**Josie turned to the girl who spoke to her, "Yes, I am." she said.**

**"I thought so! By the way, my name is Valerie Brown," Valerie said. "who might you be?"**

**"My name is Josie McCoy." Josie answered Valerie.**


	3. First Day Of School Part 3

**First Day Of School Part 3**

**"Pleased to meet you, Josie McCoy," the blonde girl said. "my name is Melody Valentine."**

**"Oh please, just call me Josie." Josie said to Melody.**

**"Okay," Melody said. "then, I will call you Josie."**

**"Do you know where kindergarten classroom number six is?" Josie asked Melody &amp; Valerie.**

**Valerie pointed down the hall.**

**"That's our classroom," Valerie said to Josie. "I will lead the way!"**

**Valerie led the way to classroom number six.**

**Once inside the classroom, Josie took her windbreaker off and sat down in between Valerie &amp; Melody for circle time after storing her windbreaker &amp; backpack in the coat room and her lunchbox in her cubby.**

**"Class, we have a new student joining us today," the teacher said in a loud jolly voice. "this is Josie McCoy."**

**Over in the first grade classroom, Alexandra had tapped Alan on the shoulder in the middle of math class.**

**"Alan, Alan!" Alexandra whispered.**

**Alan turned around, "Leave me the heck alone, Alexandra." he shouted.**

**"Alexandra, Alan," the teacher scolded. "there is no talking in class!"**

**"So sorry, Miss Andrews." Alexandra &amp; Alan said in unison.**

**Outside in the hallway, Miss Kelly was walking her class of kindergartners to the art classroom with Mr. Miller, the art teacher.**

**"Okay, class," Miss Kelly said in a whisper. "be quiet in the hallway and follow William."**

**Shortly after art class, Miss Kelly's class went into their classroom to retrieve their lunchboxes from their cubbies for snack time.**

**Valerie noticed that her cubby was empty, "Oh no!" she exclaimed.**

**Josie looked at Valerie, "What's wrong, Valerie?" she asked.**

**"I left my purple lunchbox containing my apple slices and orange slices at home!" Valerie told Josie forgetfully.**

**Josie noticed that her lunchbox had an extra sandwich bag with four extra chocolate chip cookies in it.**

**"Hey, Valerie," Josie said. "my dad put an extra bag of cookies in my lunchbox by accident, I usually eat four of my dad's homemade cookies at one time, so, you may have the extra sandwich bag of cookies."**

**Valerie sat down at the snack table in between Josie &amp; her other friend, Franklin Jones.**

**"Thanks, Josie." Valerie said kindly.**


	4. Invitations

**Invitations**

**"Anytime, Valerie." Josie said.**

**Valerie took the four extra chocolate chip cookies from Josie.**

**Valerie bit into one of the four chocolate chip cookies that were offered to her.**

**"Oh, yum," Valerie exclaimed. "these cookies are super! Josie! Did your mom make these?"**

**Josie looked at the three chocolate chip cookies that were still on her napkin.**

**"My mother died when I was three-years-old," Josie told Valerie, sighing sadly. "that's two years that I have been without a mother."**

**Josie then started sobbing like crazy.**

**Melody came over to the sobbing Josie.**

**"There there, Josie," Melody said, hugging Josie. "how about you come to my house for supper, you will get to meet my mom!"**

**Josie dried her eyes, "What about your dad?" she asked.**

**"Their divorce will be final in the summer, so you will get to meet my mom." Melody said to Josie.**

**"I'll check with my dad and see if it's okay." Josie said to Melody.**

**On the playground just before her A.M. kindergarten class went home, Miss Kelly met up with Mr. Miller.**

**"Hello, Joseph." Miss Kelly said to Mr. Miller.**

**"Hello, Alisha." Mr. Miller said to Miss Kelly.**

**Suddenly, one of the children scraped her knee on the ground while sliding down the firefighter's pole on the jungle gym.**

**"Miss Kelly," the girl sobbed. "I got a boo boo! I need a band aid!"**

**"Okay, Lisa, I'm on my way." Miss Kelly said.**

**Sometime later on, Mr. Miller had a burning question on his mind.**

**"Alisha, would you like to go on moonlit boat ride with me this evening?" Mr. Miller asked Miss Kelly.**

**"Oh, Joseph," Miss Kelly exclaimed. "that is romantic! I'd like that!"**

**That afternoon just after eating her lunch, Josie had a burning question for her father.**


	5. Meeting Mrs Valentine

** Meeting Mrs. Valentine**

** "Hey," Josie asked. "Pop?"**

** Joshua turned to Josie, "Yes, what is it?" he answered.**

** "I made two new friends, Valerie Brown and Melody Valentine in kindergarten today, Melody had invited me to her house for supper," Josie told her father. "may I please go to Melody's house for supper?"**

** Joshua looked at his only child.**

** "I don't see why not, Josie," Joshua said sternly. "just be home in time for bedtime, after all, tonight is a school night."**

** Josie just hugged her father.**

** "Oh, thank you, Pop," Josie exclaimed. "and I promise you that I will be home for bedtime."**

** Joshua hugged his daughter back.**

** "I will drive you to the Valentine residence." Joshua said to Josie.**

** Over at the Valentine residence, Mrs. Valentine was putting the pork chops, mashed potatoes and gravy and green beans on the kitchen table, when there suddenly came a knock on the front door.**

** "Oh! Mommy," Melody said excitedly. "that has to be Josie!"**

** Mrs. Valentine wiped her hands on her apron.**

** "I will go answer the door." Mrs. Valentine said to Melody.**

** Mrs. Valentine went to answer the front door.**

** Melody raced over to the opened front door to find Josie &amp; her father standing in the doorway.**

** "Josie!" Melody exclaimed.**

** "Melody!" Josie exclaimed.**

** Josie &amp; Melody simply hugged each other at the door.**

** "So, this is the Josie McCoy that you have told me so much about, Melody!" Mrs. Valentine exclaimed.**


	6. Miss Kelly's Announcement Part 1

** Miss Kelly's Announcement Part 1**

** After supper that night, it was time for Josie to head home for bedtime.**

** Once in bed, Josie began to have a pleasant dream.**

** Within her dream, Josie was skipping through a flower meadow with Alan.**

** Then, Alan and Josie began picking the wild flowers merrily.**

** Over at the Mayberry residence, Alan was building a tower of blocks with his 7-year-old cousin, Valeria while his aunt, Georgina worked hard on her knitting on the sofa in the living room.**

** Alan's uncle, Reginald came into the living room with a fresh green salad for his wife.**

** "Alan, Val, it's time for bed, both of you have school in the morning." Reginald said to the children.**

** "Yes, Papa." Valeria said.**

** "Of course, Uncle Reggie." Alan said.**

** Alan's parents, Suzie &amp; Henry Mayberry died in a plane crash when he was 3-years-old, so Alan lived with his paternal aunt &amp; uncle for three years now.**

** In their bedroom, Alan pulled out a framed photo of his mother &amp; father at his aunt &amp; uncle's wedding from under his pillow.**

** Alan sighed sadly.**


	7. Miss Kelly's Announcement Part 2

**Miss Kelly's Announcement Part 2**

**"What's wrong, Alan?" Valeria asked, climbing the ladder to her bed.**

**"I am just thinking about my mom &amp; dad." Alan answered Valeria.**

**"Well, try to get a good night's sleep, Alan," Valeria said. "we do have school tomorrow morning after all."**

**Alan just yawned, "All right, Valeria." he sighed.**

**A few moments later, Alan fell fast asleep and he had begun to dream.**

**Within his dream, Alan was sitting on his mom's lap as she finished reading to him.**

**"And they all lived happily ever after." Suzie read to Alan.**

**"Again, Mommy, read it again!" Alan exclaimed.**

**Suzie just laughed, "Just one more time, Sweetie." she said.**

**The next morning, Miss Kelly's class was getting situated for the day, when Miss Kelly called them over.**

**"Now, class, before we start our day," Miss Kelly said. "I have an exciting announcement to make!"**


	8. Miss Kelly's Announcement Part 3

** Miss Kelly's Announcement Part 3**

** "An announcement," the class murmured simultaneously. "what could it be?"**

** Miss Kelly showed her kindergartners the diamond ring upon her finger.**

** "I'm getting married, to Mr. Miller!" Miss Kelly told her students happily.**

** "Oh! That is wonderful news, Miss Kelly," Valerie said. "so, when is the wedding anyway?"**

** "In eight weeks from now, Valerie," Miss Kelly said. "and, I will be selecting one of you to be my flower girl!" **

** "Your flower girl, oh really?" all the girls in Miss Kelly's class asked in excited unison.**

** "Yes," Miss Kelly said. "but only one of you is going to be my flower girl."**

** After lunchtime and recess, the class of Miss Andrews was on their way to art class with Mr. Miller.**

** In the art classroom, the students were itching to finish their scultures but Mr. Miller had something he wanted to say.**

** "Now, class, before we start our art lesson," Mr. Miller said. "I have an exciting announcement to make!"**

** "An announcement," the class murmured simultaneously. "what could it be?"**

** Mr. Miller cleared his throat.**

** "I'm getting married, to Miss Kelly!" Mr. Miller told his students happily.**

** "Oh! That is wonderful news, Mr. Miller," Alexander said. "so, when is the wedding anyway?"**

** "In eight weeks from now, Alexander," Mr. Miller said. "and, I will be selecting one of you to be my ring bearer!" **

** "Your ring bearer, oh really?" all the boys in Mr. Miller's art class asked in excited unison.**

** "Yes," Mr. Miller said. "but only one of you is going to be my ring bearer."**

** A few minutes later, Alan began working on his unfinished football sculpture.**


	9. The Name Drawing

** The Name Drawing**

** A few weeks later, the first grade class of Miss Andrews and the kindergarten class met in the art classroom with Mr. Miller for the name drawing.**

** "The boy who will be our ring bearer will be..." Mr. Miller began.**

** "Alexander Cabot the third, Alexander Cabot the third, Alexander Cabot the third." Alexander said hopefully, he had his fingers crossed.**

** "Alan Mayberry!" Mr. Miller announced.**

** "Oh." Alexander sighed, he was now disappointed.**

** "And, the girl who will be our flower girl will be..." Miss Kelly began.**

** "Alexandra Cabot, Alexandra Cabot, Alexandra Cabot." Alexandra said hopefully, she had her fingers crossed.**

** "Josie McCoy!" Miss Kelly announced.**

** "Oh." Alexander sighed, she was now disappointed as well as pouting and stomping her left foot.**

** Josie looked at Alan and Alan in turn, looked back at Josie.**

** "So," Alan said to Josie. "I guess you and I will be working as a team?"**

** "Yes," Josie said to Alan kindly. "I guess we will."**


	10. The Wedding Day

** The Wedding Day**

** At last Friday night came, the wedding day was here for Miss Kelly &amp; Mr. Miller.**

** Everyone was at the wedding chapel that night**

** When Miss Kelly walked down the aisle in her white wedding gown, Alan &amp; Josie knew what they had to do.**

** "Do you Joseph Miller take Alisha Kelly to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the minister asked.**

** "I do." Mr. Miller answered.**

** "And do you Alisha Kelly take Joseph Miller to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the minister asked.**

** "I do." Miss Kelly answered.**

** "I now pronounce you man &amp; wife, Joseph, you may now kiss your bride." the minister said.**

** Joseph leaned forward to kiss his bride as the ten children cheered.**

** At the wedding reception just before cake, it was Valerie who had caught the bouquet.**

** Valerie looked over at Alexander with a cheerful smile on her face, while Alexander looked back at Valerie with a shy smile on his face.**


End file.
